


Home

by CathrineBush, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Captain America (Movies), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, road story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: Очередной побег Кирка и Баки от Гидры.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Идея фика родилась благодаря артеру. При транспортации на неизвестную планету класса М Джеймс Кирк оказывается в месте, куда падает с поезда Баки Барнс. Вместе с ним попадает в плен к Гидре и в проект суперсолдат. А Спок и Маккой пытаются его спасти. Нецензурная лексика. На картеспецквеста кто-то продажный, кого волнуют деньги, и кто может украсть ради собственной выгоды. Или продать на опыты. Гидра вполне вписывается в образ этого упыря.

Маленький мотель на окраине Лос-Анджелеса не слишком располагает к долгим остановкам, но Джиму и Баки хватает одной ночи — всё равно у них нет денег, чтобы остаться на больший срок. Две узкие койки в тесной комнатушке с крошечной ванной кажутся почти королевскими апартаментами после «гостеприимных» камер Гидры.   
  
В любом случае им не стоит терять время и задерживаться на одном месте. Джим лениво купается, прохладные струи освежают сонный мозг, и он даже не злится, что Баки опять слил всю горячую воду. Кажется, стирай ему память или нет, он всё равно будет пробираться в душ первым и стоять под кипятком полчаса. Может быть, просто из вредности, хотя он всегда выходит в комнату с очень суровым выражением лица, мол, это не Баки, а кто-то другой оставил Джиму еле теплую водичку. Но когда на Джима обрушивается ледяной поток, он выскакивает из ванной, чертыхаясь и проклиная долбанного Зимнего, вместе с памятью приобретающего самые гадкие привычки и предпочтения.  
  
Сигнал клаксона раздается прямо за окном их номера, Джим выглядывает из двери, вытирая влажные светлые волосы последним чистым полотенцем, и замечает Баки за рулем древнего Шевроле. Требуется несколько секунд, чтобы осознать: это не обман зрения. Тот действительно где-то сумел достать им тачку и теперь нетерпеливо и очень многозначительно смотрит на Джима сквозь боковое стекло со стороны пассажира.  
  
Джим вовсе не идиот и не нуждается в очевидных пояснениях, поэтому быстро подхватывает их небольшие сумки с вещами, собственную майку, брошенную на постель перед душем, и проверяет небольшой нож в кармане. Он закидывает шмотки на заднее сидение и садится рядом с Баки. Стоит только хлопнуть дверце, как машина трогается с места. Джим с удовольствием прислушивается к мягкому рокоту мотора (он не знает, как это вообще удалось, но Баки достал им отличную малышку), а потом тянется и довольно проводит пальцами по приборной панели, покрытой кожей.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты не угнал её у какого-нибудь коллекционера, и у нас теперь на хвосте не висит куча копов? — Джим усмехается, а Баки смотрит на него как обычно: то есть, как на полного идиота. — Скажи хоть, куда мы едем.  
  
— На север, — Баки лаконичен как никогда, а Джим хмыкает и тянется к кнопке на магнитоле, включая первую попавшуюся радиостанцию. Ему плевать, куда ехать, лишь бы вместе, и он уверен, что здесь они солидарны.  
  


***

  
  
Джим уверен, это один из самых счастливых дней, что он помнит. Увы, он не может сказать так же и про другое время, потому что просто не помнит его. Но это не мешает ему высовывать голову в полностью открытое окно, подставляя лицо влажному ветру. Светлые волосы стоят дыбом, и сейчас их бесполезно приглаживать; губы помимо воли растягиваются в улыбке, а от уголков глаз разбегаются морщинки. Баки посматривает на него с удовлетворенным любопытством — он восполняет свои воспоминания, а счастливый Джим — довольно редкое явление, чтобы им разбрасываться и не зафиксировать в памяти.  
  
Его даже не так сильно бесит, когда Джим закидывает босые ступни на приборную панель. Нет, он конечно смотрит очень сурово, но этому белобрысому засранцу просто плевать. Его ответный ехидный взгляд так и кричит: я же слушаю твою музыку, так что захлопни рот и рули. Баки дергает плечом, не впервые удивляясь тому внутреннему чутью, которое позволяет легко понимать взгляды и мимику напарника.  
  
Но эта мысль для него скорее носит отрицательный оттенок — заставляет вспомнить, сколько раз подобное единение спасало им жизнь, даже тех, что сохранены в памяти, хватит, чтобы приписать этому какое-то сверхъестественное обоснование. Но Баки охотнее поверит, что их мозги на самом деле начинены какими-нибудь компьютерными чипами, которые резонируют, находясь рядом, чем в паранормальное дерьмо. Поэтому он просто абстрагируется и наслаждается дорогой, уверенно тянущейся вдоль берега океана. Солнце горячим шаром печёт где-то за их спинами, солёный свежий ветер бьёт в лобовое стекло, залетая в салон и ероша его волосы, и это скорее приятно, чем бесит.  
  
Они замолкают, проехав Санта-Барбару, и с тех пор салон наполняют только свист ветра и ритмичная мелодия, которую Баки ставит на повтор. Джим наверняка включил бы какой-нибудь старый добрый рок, но Баки не позволяет, оставляя песню, которая подгоняет вперед. Мужской голос поет о дороге домой, и они оба неосознанно выстукивают ритм музыки: Джим ступнями, а Баки — пальцами по рулю.  
  
Хочется верить, что они действительно едут домой, да только они не помнят, где он, их дом.  
  


***

  
  
Они тормозят где-то рядом с Хармони, когда солнце уже наполовину погружается в океан. Машина припаркована у обрыва — очень удобно, никакой пробуксовки на песчаном пляже, но до прибоя считанные метры. Нагретый капот под их задницами, холодное пиво в ладонях — становится ещё лучше, когда они прислоняются друг к другу плечами, наслаждаясь тишиной, разбавляемой шумом волн.  
  
Солнце закатывается в воду, быстро подкрадываются сумерки, так же внезапно падает тьма, окутывая их влажным одеялом. Звёзды одна за одной загораются в небе, и они с Баки ложатся на спину, удобно устраивая головы на лобовом стекле. Это самый спокойный день из тех, что они помнят. Будто внезапный отпуск после напряженной работы.  
  
Похоже, Хармони — именно то место, к которому они спешили, подпевая прилипчивому мотиву песни.  
  
Принято единогласно.


End file.
